Takuto's last jest The battle of his life!
by Methaneman
Summary: Takuto is 68 years old and encounters an old friend who wishes to kill him, he must fight for his life!


Chapter 1

"I think we've underestimated Akatsuki, I saw someone suspicious who looked like he'd been paid to track us" a young man 21 years of age spoke softly underneath the shade of a single tree that stood in an open field.

"Don't get so paranoid Matoke, it will drive you crazy in your elder years" an older voice responded, he sat up against the tree with his legs lying out flat. The veteran wore a simple white robe and a rice picker hat, his face featured no wrinkles but a short grey beard and mustache, his hair was short and the color resembled his facial hair. A pair of wooden flips flops on his feet.

"Yes ojjisan, but I'd still be careful if I were you. They haven't forgetten" Matoke reminded him, his arms crossed and a pair of sunglasses on his face. Matoke wore a dark purple vest with the red circle on the back. He wore a Konoha headband and bandages were wrapped around both forearms. He wore the same black pants, with at least 3 loose belts tied to his waist. His hair was cyan, the sides covered his ears and the bangs were short; the back was tied in a short samurai like ponytail.

"And I haven't forgiven" Takuto replied, gazing out at the open field and watching the little kids playing, fellow shinobi watching after their kids whilst talking to friends. A couple of them waved at Takuto, being nice and polite.

"Ojjisan, you're 68 years old! I know you're still healthy as an ox, but age has simply caught up with you" Matoke proclaimed, his voice beginning to get a little louder.

"Please don't remind me I'm an old geezer!" Takuto yelled, and sighed.

"Don't tell me I have to protect you all the time …" Matoke joked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Ah how innocent and lucky the young are …" Takuto looked at his grandson in the eyes and spoke. "Listen to me, you may be young and full of energy, but don't _you _ever underestimate what a wise shinobi like myself is capable of" he finished; Matoke nodded his head in agreement, then looked around the fields again.

"Agreed. But we have a bigger issue at hand ojjisan, I seriously think Akatsuki is tracking you again" Matoke repeated himself; Takuto rested back up against the tree trunk and brushed his cheek because it itched there.

"I suspect so as well. Even if it makes me a hypocrite for telling you before not to get paranoid" Takuto admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"How do we act upon this?" Matoke asked, unknowing as of what was the best course of action.

"You've never encountered Akatsuki in person before so I don't want you to throw yourself in harms way without being properly trained how to fight them" Takuto explained, now standing up slowly; Matoke bent down and grabbed Takuto's hand, helping his grandpa up. "In my home, there is a book locked up and hidden away securely. It contains the secrets of Akatsuki" Takuto mouthed, not taking a chance as to whispering. "Tonight, come to my house and I shall entrust the responsibility of that to you. I want you to study the entire text and be prepared for when you may have to fight a member of Akatsuki, understand?" He finished mouthing; Matoke nodding his head as he understood what he needed to do.

"Don't you have rounds at the medical center?" Takuto said quickly, trying to make it seem as if he had not done anything previously.

"Yeah, I'll be back late" he replied, acting along with his grandpa.

"Alright then, walk home with me would ya? I'm an old man!" he exclaimed, smiling. Matoke walked along side his grandpa as they headed down the field and back into the busy streets of Konoha.

Chapter 2

Sitting in his oriental styled home, Takuto sat at the table eating a bowl of homemade ramen that he had just cooked himself.

"HYA!" a little kid's voice yelled, and immediately a clone of him appeared to his right.

"Good job!" Takuto smiled approvingly and clapped his hands. "You're progress is excellent little shinobi, but you still should focus more quietly. Give you the element of surprise against your enemy in battle. Practice that, otherwise your enemy will anticipate your move and counterattack. Other then that, the form is extraordinary" he finished, the 12 year old genin smiled happily, just then someone knocked on the door.

"Your lesson's up, I think you can go home now" Takuto got up and walked with him to the door as he opened it. A man in his early 50's stood in the doorway. He had a red robe with grey pants and a headband with the words "_goat master_" in Japanese letters engraved in it. He had short blonde hair.

"Sensei!" the man said, he walked in and hugged Takuto. The little kid waved by to Takuto as he walked out, running home to get in time for dinner.

"Akamatsu Shunsho … it's always good to see you" Takuto smiled back, overjoyed to see one of his old students again. "Please come in and sit down" Takuto pointed to the table, Akamatsu sat down and got himself a bowl of ramen. Akamatsu was a pudgy, but not fat man.

"So I hear you're retired now sensei?" Akamatsu asked, eating his noodles.

"Pretty much. I do private lessons now with young shinobi if they feel like they're under qualified and want a helping hand in becoming stronger" Takuto explained to Akamatsu.  
"I see. Well being trained by you, a legendary ninja is exceptionally lucky! Ikoma, Genji and I were so lucky to be your sensei, even before you become famous" Akamatsu said proudly, but Takuto shook his head disapprovingly.

"Please don't call me that, I don't deserve it" he said wholeheartedly.

"Don't be modest sensei! You defeated Itachi Uchihia remember?!" Akamatsu said, reminiscing the old days.

"STOP! Stop it right now!" Takuto shot up his hands, telling his student to be silent. "I didn't do anything of the sort" Takuto sighed and looked at Akamatsu straight in the eye. "Listen. The day you and Ikoma saw me over Genji's body … it wasn't what you thought. I tried to stop him, but Akatsuki got to him before I did. He was killed by them because Akatsuki must have believed that killing him would have made me upset but it didn't. And then you and Ikoma arrived to help me and saw me over his body, and you thought I killed him. Sometimes I still wish you hadn't spread that horrible rumor, it wasn't true at all and I didn't deserve it. All I did was watch Akatsuki kill Genji" Takuto finished revealing the ugly secret he had tried to tell Akamatsu all these years. His student lowered his head, knowing this was the truth. But he didn't get angry, he just rose his head back up and apologized "I'm so sorry sensei. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge." Takuto bent over the table and tapped his student on the shoulder.

"It's ok Akamatsu, I forgive you. If you know where Ikoma is would you please let her know as well, I'd like that a lot" Takuto asked.

"Don't worry, I know where she is" Akamatsu stood up, he had to leave. "I'm sorry sensei but I really have to be going, I just came by to stop in and talk. But i'll be around for a couple days!" Akamatsu replied, bowing in respect to his old sensei.

"Farewell Akamatsu, I hope to see you soon" Takuto smiled as he got up and hugged his student once again, the door opened and Akamatsu left.

"Glad I didn't, spoil the reunion old man" a familiar voice suddenly said somewhere from inside the house. Takuto spun around quickly, completely surprised.

Chapter 3

"So I take it you aren't here to chit chat, my old student" Takuto was shocked, but realized who it was.

"Already recognize me? You always were the smart one sensei, even in your waning days" a tall thin man approached from the shadows. He had long black hair, pupiless eyes and a simple blue robe with matching pants and shoes.

"I still have strength for you, Genji Hyuuga" Takuto closed his eyes slightly, not happy to see his old student. "How did you survive?" Takuto asked, wondering.

"Akatsuki. You must have sensed something sensei? No? How disappointing" Genji grinned, and speaking in a sinister and evil like voice.

"Ahh, you've been collaborating with my old friends to kill me. You faked your death and have been working with them ever since to destroy me" Takuto finally figured it out, glaring at Genji's eyes.

"Good job! You solved the mystery you old hag" Genji applauded him, treating his sensei like a dumb old geezer. Suddenly a poker card flew out of nowhere and slashed Genji across the cheek, leaving a cut in it as the blood seeped from the new wound.

"Respect your elders! Now tell me, were you responsible for killing my wife Genji-kun?" Takuto asked, in a slightly evil tone.

"I was involved …" Genji sneered, wiping the blood from his cut and rubbing the blood into his fingers.

"Then you will die here tonight!" Takuto declared, getting himself into a battle stance. But Genji did not react; he simply stood frozen then half-smiled.

"We'll see about that" Genji replied finally. Takuto clasped his hands together and spoke quickly "ninja art, sonic boom jutsu!" he yelled, and a huge gust of wind fired from his mouth. Blades of wind sliced effortlessly through the wood that held his house together, coming after Genji. His old student raised a hand and yelled fast "ninja art, mirror wall jutsu!" and a pane of glass stood in front of him, the wind collided with the mirror and was absorbed into it. Takuto stopped firing blasts of wind, knowing it was useless at this point. Genji lowered his hand and the mirror disappeared into thin air. "You see sensei, I have become an even stronger shinobi then you have" he bellowed.

Genji's eyes changed, the Byakugan was now out. Takuto stood still, his eyes changed from electric blue. His pupil turned dark purple and the iris became sickly yellow. The veins in his eyes appeared in red as they bulged out, revealing themselves.

"Hahaha, you're Ketsueki vs. my Byakugan?" Genji laughed, charging at Takuto with the intention of attacking his lungs directly. But Takuto anticipated it through the rising blood level in Genji's body, he rose his hands in defense and began parrying Genji's attacks, defending his vital organs at all costs. The 2 exchanged blows for a few minutes, then Takuto used his Ketsueki to manipulate Genji's blood. Immediately his old student began violently throwing up blood.

"You have much to learn Genji. You may see my charka points and my organs, but you cannot help but try to beat me as I can anticipate your moves just by the rise in your blood level" Takuto said, standing triumphant but Genji wiped the blood from his mouth, enraged.

"I KNOW THAT OLD GEEZER!" he yelled. The walls on Takuto's house collapsed and 4 ninjas appeared to be hanging around outside.

"Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, and Pein. You've all shown to watch me die haven't you?" he spoke loudly for them to hear, but they said nothing back and kept staring at him. "Well unfortunately for you, I'm not going to perish. I will defeat all of you this time!" Takuto decided he was old but then again so were they. And still they ignored him, now this time they rose they brought their hands together and a beam of dark light fired from each hand, forming a box. Eventually the beams expanded into an enclosed box and then Takuto and Genji were trapped inside together, alone.

"Trapped sensei? As you should be …" Genji smiled, this time he had the triumphant look. He brought his hands together and a pair of coffins appeared. "You see these 2? They are students of mine whom I have chosen to sacrifice for this moment. It is after all, they're destiny to be a part of you're destruction" he boasted, the coffins opened to reveal 2 teenage shinobi. He put his hand on both of them and a surge of charka flew through them. Then Genji closed the coffins waiting for a few seconds then reopening them. This time 2 adult women lied within them. 1 of them wore a black shirt and blue skirt, with long hair and a headband in the same style as Sakura. The other was a woman with blonde hair and the tips looked as if they had been bleached to remove blood and black paint stains. Takuto stared horrified and began to cry at the sight of the 2 women, he knew them almost immediately.

"Cali … Zorah … how … how did-"he was stunned, then realized "the revival jutsu. You must have learned it from Orochimaru" Takuto tried to find out how he knew it, still in tears.

"A secret given to me in confidence, Kabuto told me about it. You can say I'm an information broker on the side" Genji explained.

"That's terrible … absolutely terrible. Pitting your old sensei against his 2 dearest friends" Takuto was no longer angry, but sad that Genji would choose such a cowardly move.

"That's the point, now you're reluctant to do so! And they won't spare you any mercy, because they are puppets now who obey my every command" Genji explained. He pointed an index finger right at Takuto, and ordered Zorah and Cali to attack him. Obeying without hesitation, the two of them charged at Takuto ready to fight. Zorah flanked him on the right, jumped up and landed a kick right in Takuto's face, as he fell down Cali swiped to the side and smashed her fist right into his stomach and blood spat out from him. Takuto vanished into thin air as Zorah and Cali were now dumbstruck with confusion.

"A shadow clone!" Genji croaked, he had been duped. Cali brought her hands up and put one to her mouth "fire style jutsu" she whispered, a massive wave of fire surging towards the real Takuto as he had really been on the opposite side of the broken house.

"Sonic boom jutsu!" he reacted instantly and the gust of wind recoiled and stood against the fire that had been intended to consume him. Both wind and fire fought against each other, but age had caught up with Takuto and slowly Cali's fire jutsu was approaching him gradually. "Hya!" Takuto stopped, flipping upwards and drawing a deck of power cards from his belt. He fired a surge of charka through the entire deck, turning the cards into metal. Afterwards he swiped each card individually from the top of the deck, they spun with incredible speed and all 52 cards flew straight at the fire. Eventually the cards completely dispersed the blow of fire and Cali ceased her attack. The cards flew back at Takuto like a boomerang and he caught them all back into a deck.

Now Zorah was behind him, a kunai stuck in his back and she put her head on his shoulder. "You're becoming sloppy sensei" Genji laughed, and he stood with his hands crossed watching Zorah about to perform her most powerful jutsu.

"Sarimoniaru Sakurifaisu (ceremonial sacrifice)" she yelled in a dark voice, and right away Takuto's life flashed before his eyes. But now he was surrounded by shadows, and now his hands and arms were bound to an unknown pole. He looked around, his attempt to escape the bounds were futile. "I've come to reap your soul" a high and sinister female voice cackled, coming from a floating hooded figure armed with a scythe. She approached Takuto, her scythe raised and glowing green as it had been charged up with all the power of Takuto's chakra. "Hehehahaha!" she screamed, and charged at Takuto, the blade of the scythe burying itself deeply into Takuto's abdomen, and he wreathed in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Takuto yelled so loud that his own holler drowned out everything else around him. And then, he returned back to the real world as if nothing had happened, but still he felt an immense amount of pain all throughout his body. Takuto was now sighing heavily and really wanted to collapse.

"Can't take the pain sensei?" Genji laughed evilly, he was overjoyed at the sight of his sensei in massive amounts of pain. Takuto clutched his stomach, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Crap …" Takuto said quietly, Zorah and Cali standing beside him. But this time he raised his head and wiped the blood away. "There's one thing that you could never accomplish Genji" Takuto mumbled as Genji listened intently. "And that's being able to beat me!" he yelled, his face ready to battle even though he had sustained massive damage from Zorah's jutsu.

"You really don't know when to quit do you old man?" Genji sighed, this time he drew an ornate katana from thin air. It had a red wooden handle, polished extremely well and the blade had a light bluish glow to it. "I shall cut you into pieces" Genji smiled, charging after him with the katana raised in his hand ready to kill.

"I summon Tulwar!" Takuto slammed his hand flat into the ground, and a goat wearing a blue ninja robe appeared in thin air between him and Genji. Its horns met with Genji's katana as it stood as a barrier between teacher and student.

"Why did you summon me Takuto Ishikawa?" the goat spoke, a bunch of hay in its mouth as it had been grazing.

"I need help Tulwar, one last favor please help me!" Takuto begged, bent over in pain from Zorah's jutsu.

"Very well, you know I was in the middle of grazing! Be thankful!" Tulwar sighed, he transformed into a shining halberd with a black staff and a large blade on the top. Takuto lowered the weapon, daring Genji to come forward and attack.

"Kill him" he whispered, Zorah and Cali obeyed and attacked Takuto at the same time. Uppercut against Zorah as Takuto smashed the hilt of his halberd into her jaw; then tripped Cali, spun around and kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying away. Genji and Takuto again exchanged several attacks with each other.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Takuto yelled and 2 more of him appeared. He sent them after Zorah and Cali whilst he fought off Genji. "Ninja art! Mystic decay" and a black shadow like substance shot from Takuto's fingertips as it closed in on Genji, about to consume his arm. "Seven sin jutsu!" Genji yelled, zombie's appeared immediately and threw themselves in front of Genji sacrificing themselves and being consumed by Takuto's jutsu. Genji dashed forward and struck Takuto "Forbidden jutsu! Chakra reaper" Genji's finger tips shot like bullets at everyone of Takuto's chakra points, several of them broke open and a few dozen holes appeared throughout Takuto's body.

Again Takuto fell on the ground in pain, he could no longer feel the flow of chakra within him.  
"Disarmed, like taking the stinger from a bee" Genji laughed, holding his sensei by the shoulders. But Takuto raised his head, his hands slowly coming up as if to fight again. "Why? Why do you fight sensei when destiny demands your death?" Genji asked quietly. But Takuto lowered his mouth and answered.

"Because I choose to" he replied, then thrusted his hand into Genji's chest and clamped his fingers down onto it. "You may be powerful, but you do not have the knowledge of this jutsu. I came across it during my travels between the time I left Akatsuki and when I married my wife" he explained, and shut his eyes. He disappeared taking defense behind both of his shadow clones and spoke in an almost chanting like tone "Abusorutori Dimoniku Obakiru (absolutely demonic overkill)!" and a black, metal harness locked down on Genji's shoulders to keep him in place.

"This jutsu is absolutely forbidden, a master technique you do not know" Takuto spoke, explaining it to him fully. "First, a ouija board is summoned in front of me" and a swirl of green energy formed into a ouija board in front of Takuto. "Second, I speak the name of the person I request to be killed. If the board deems the person to be targeted for a valid reason, the board will spell "DEATH" and that person has 1 minute to save his or her life" he went on, a horrified look filled Genji's face as he was now sweating all over the place. "Third, when 1 minute has passed, Ezi the goddess of silence shall descend from hell and seal away your soul into the underworld forever" now Genji was truly in a state of shock, grunting and completely speechless as he knew it was inevitable. "However this technique has a catch … I must sacrifice a limb for every time I use the technique. I have used this move only once in my life, and it cost me my arms. But over the course of 20 years … they slowly came back to life thankfully" he explained, done. "Now Genji Hyuuga witnesses this!" he knelt down, crossing his legs and praying to the board. "Ouija board, I mark Zorah and Cali Uchihia for death!" he thought of the valid reason, because Genji Hyuuga had used their bodies as tools of evil in an attempt to murder an elder. He waited a moment, and the board spelled "DEATH" out, then he raised his arms and spoke "I offer my arms as a sacrifice to fulfill this wish" Takuto spoke.

He looked away and his arms fell down immediately as he could no longer feel anything within them, unable to perform jutsu's or defend himself. He waited, 40 seconds left for Zorah and Cali's bodies to live.

"Enough old geezer! You two, kill him while he's defenseless!" Genji yelled, still being unable to move with the harness holding him tight. Zorah and Cali rushed at him but Takuto's clone's surrounded him and begun counterattacking them, defending the real Takuto fiercely. "5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1" Takuto whispered, suddenly Zorah and Cali shrieked in pain and he cried a lot at the sight of their pain. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't really them, but he couldn't help it.

"Cali, Zorah, please forgive me!" Takuto yelled as tears flew from his face. As their bodies disintegrated, all Genji did was yell in terror knowing he was next.

"Stop your selection this instant!" Genji screamed in a rather incriminating and influential tone towards the ouija board, hoping to convince it not to do the same to him.

"Ouija board … I mark Genji Hyuuga for death!" Takuto asked, his valid reason being that he has committed murder on countless occasions as well as vied for power, and used others without remorse as instruments to destroy those he hated. The board took longer this time, but again it spelled out "DEATH" and Takuto stood up and spoke "I offer my legs as a sacrifice to-" he tried to finish, but he gasped as a sharp blade came crashing through him, it had been sent by Pein of Akatsuki. A kunai stuck out from where his heart was, Pein standing behind him. Genji only smiled, knowing Takuto had failed. "to fulfill …" he croaked, using his Ketsueki to halt the enourmous blood flow from reaching his esophagus for just 10 seconds. "This wish" he finished, a river of blood now coming out of his mouth as Takuto lay over dead on the ground, in his own pool of blood. Genji thought he was safe, but suddenly he felt a fuzzy feeling and fortunately he himself was disintegrating. Pein just stood their, scoffed and left with the other Akatsuki members.

Two minutes later, Matoke arrived at the scene with 2 ANBU black ops members. He held his grandpa tight and began to cry. "You were right Matoke, he wasn't a legendary ninja but he held out and went down with Hyuuga" one of them spoke softly. But Matoke rose his head and sniffed.

"No. He was a great ninja" Matoke said, crying.


End file.
